Cancelled Plans and Cuddles
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Percy has planned out a date with Annabeth in New York City. So, of course, he ends up on the couch with a fever and a sore throat the night before. Annabeth takes care of him. For Carameltootsieroll because her story inspired this one.


**before we start, I have this amazing story to tell you all. **

**So last night, my friend (he's also my brother's friend) was over at our house because he and my brother were having a sleepover. Anyway, they were wrestling and I was just in the room looking at PJO stuff on Pinterest.**

**"I need a sword," he said. So I grabbed a pen and handed it to him. One thing led to another, and he walked around for like twelve hours acting like Percy. he randomly started calling my brother Jason. I asked who I was and he said, "Annabeth." **

**Sorry for that somewhat random story, but I just really wanted to share that. It was awesome. :)**

* * *

><p>Percy had planned out a day in New York City with Annabeth that he knew was going to turn out perfect. So, of course, he ended up on the couch with a high fever and a sore throat the night before.<p>

"Ugh seriously?" Percy complained. "The one time I plan a date with Annabeth, I just have to get sick the night before the big date."

"Well, honey," Sally replied, drying her hands on a dish towel. "You can't exactly control that. I guess your immune system just had really bad timing."

"Stupid immune system." He might've kicked something if he had the strength, but unfortunately he didn't, so he settled for a groan. Sally walked over to her son with a thermometer.

"Put this under your tongue and keep it there," she ordered. Percy did as he was told, and a few seconds later, Sally pulled it out with a frown.

"Just what I thought." She sighed. "103.1. Let me see your throat." He opened his mouth and his mother's frown deepened. "I hate to say it, but I think you might have strep."

"So there's no chance that this whole thing will be over by the morning?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Sally said sympathetically. "You should call Annabeth and reschedule. Then I want you to get some sleep. You're never going to feel better if you don't rest."

Exhaustedly, Percy dragged himself over to the home phone and dialed Annabeth's number. She answered right away.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked. Percy felt a weak smile spread across his face at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He croaked.

"Percy?" She said. "You sound horrible. Is everything okay?"

"I sound that bad, huh?" He joked. "Actually, I kind of came down with something at the last minute so we're going to have to take a rain check on our date tomorrow."

"You can't be sick," Annabeth sounded disappointed. "You're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not joking. I really am sick." Percy replied. He couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty. They had been planning this for months, only for something as simple as an illness to ruin it all. "I'm sorry, I know how much you've been looking forward to this and-"

"No, no, i-it's okay." She stammered. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. And don't worry, we'll reschedule this for some other time- you know, when I'm not laying on the couch wrapped in blankets and shivering."

"Alright." Annabeth still sounded kind of sad. "Talk to you later, Seaweed Brain." And then she hung up.

Percy rubbed his eyes and started walking to his bedroom, grabbing a few extra blankets on his way. Man, why was it so cold in the apartment tonight?

He finally collapsed onto his bed, curling up under heaps of blankets. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>At around seven in the morning, Annabeth knocked on the Jackson's door. Sally answered, looking somewhat tired and holding a cup of coffee.<p>

"Oh, hello, Annabeth. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," Annabeth replied politely. "How's Percy doing? He sounded pretty bad last night over the phone."

"Well, he did have a high fever last night." Sally said. "Paul and I think he might have strep throat, so we'll have to go in for one of those rapid strep tests later today."

"Aww. Well, since I'm doing absolutely nothing today, I thought I'd come and help out a bit." The daughter of Athena said. "I mean, if you'll allow me to."

"Oh... well, he is probably contagious..."

"I'll be careful," she promised. "And trust me, I'm not kissing him any time soon."

"Oh, alright." Sally gave in. "He's still asleep, and I don't want to wake him up, so you can just relax for a while. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Juice?"

"Um, tea sounds good." Annabeth took a seat on the couch, where it looked like someone (Percy, probably) had been laying there recently.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Percy woke up and dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed a few blankets and rubbed his eyes before stumbling out to the living room and collapsing on the couch, not paying much attention to his surroundings.<p>

"Nice to see you too, Seaweed Brain." Someone said. Percy jolted up from his spot on the couch.

"Annabeth?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since you're sick and I was doing absolutely nothing today, I'd stop by and take care of you." She said. Percy winced.

"Yeah... Sorry for ruining the date, Wise Girl, but this isn't exactly in my control." He replied.

"You didn't _ruin_ anything." Annabeth put an arm around his shoulders. "How are you feeling? And be honest with me or... I'll... I'll come up with a legitimate threat!"

"Cold." Percy answered immediately. "Tired. My throat hurts."

"Come here." Annabeth let him snuggle into her for warmth. "Any better?"

"Well, maybe a little..." He admitted.

* * *

><p>A few hours and a trip to an urgent care center later, Percy was asleep on the couch.<p>

"It's definitely strep throat, then?" Annabeth asked in a hushed voice.

"That's what the doctor said," Sally sighed. "Luckily, he won't be contagious anymore after twenty four hours."

"He looks so sick..." Annabeth murmured. She tiptoed over and covered him up with a blanket. Then, since he was still shivering, she piled on three more. Then, she couldn't resist planting a kiss on his feverish forehead. Annabeth then pulled a chair over and took a seat next to him.

"...Annabeth..." Percy mumbled in his sleep. "D-don't... No..."

"Percy," she whispered. "It's okay." His breathing became more and more rapid until Annabeth finally shook him awake.

"Annabeth..." He said softly, his voice cracking.

"Hey, it's okay." She murmured soothingly. "I'm here."

"I... You... D-died and... Kronos had you... Tartarus..." Percy stammered.

"Look at me." Annabeth commanded. His sea green eyes met her stormy gray ones and her heart melted. Percy's eyes were glazed over from his fever, and he looked so heartbroken about whatever fevered nightmare he'd been having. "I'm right here. I'm fine. You were just dreaming."

"R-right..." He said.

"Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. He still looked uneasy. "Look, I'll cuddle with you until you fall asleep and if you show any signs of a nightmare, I'll wake you up right away."

"Okay." Percy replied shakily. "You know, if I had to get sick, I'm glad that you're here cuddling me until I feel better." So Annabeth sat on the couch with Percy's head in her lap as he drifted off.

"Guess what?" She whispered, even though she knew that he was already fast asleep and most likely couldn't hear her. "You still drool in your sleep."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay, so going back to the note up there, I replied by saying, "I am not falling into Tartarus with you, so I'll be Thalia. 'Jason' and I are siblings so it works out." <span>**

**Okay, I should stop talking about that. How was the fic? It's definitely not my best writing but I thought it was kind of cute. **


End file.
